Unifying the Way: Seireitou Kuchiki trains Ryan Getsueikirite
Nothingness... that was all there was for miles of the white sand of Hueco Mundo. "Geez, you really suck, Ryan." stated the silver haired man who had arrived, holding Gyoumaru's blade with nothing but his hand. This man was named Seireitou Kuchiki, the leader of the Vizards and former Captain of the Sixth Division. Next to Sei, was the bleeding Captain of the Tenth Divison Ryan Getsueikirite, whom was squating down, expecting his life to be over. He looked up with shock and surprise, "Kuchiki Seireitou..." he thought slowly. Seireitou turned his attention back to a steamed Gyoumaru, "Why you... little bastard!!" he yelled out in anger, using his free hand to form a Cero. Seireitou meerly chuckled softly, and grabbed the cero, instantly halting it. "It's not that hard to negate a cero, especially not one this weak." Seireitou mused. "Why you!" began Gyoumaru, throwing his sword aside, focusing a cero made from pure anger, aiming for Seireitou's head. Seireitou meerly turned his head, punching Gyoumaru in the stomach, forcing the arrancar back. Gyoumaru quickly grasped his stomach, crying out the works, "Y..you...ba...bas...bast...basta...rd...". Gousuke stared in shock at this display, using Sonido to teleport to Gyoumaru. "That's enough, we can kill them later. Our orders were to slow them down, let's leave for now." he had begged of Gyoumaru, his fear evident by his immediate staggering. Gyoumaru gasped for air, angered at the arrival of this Shinigami called Seireitou. He sighed, getting up, and wiped the blood off his face. "Very well, Gousuke." he stated, and looked over to Ryan, whom was slowly getting to his feet. "Next time, this Shinigami won't save you." he mused, making a motion with his thumb, symbolizing a cut to the throat. "Next time.... I'll kill you!" he stated, and with that, he and Gousuke disappeared, leaving not a trace behind. "You Idiot..." Ryan managed a frown, "Dammit... even with all my power... I'm still... so weak..." he thought, looking over to Matt, "I couldn't even protect Matt... dammit all!" he thought, as he walked to Seireitou, "Hey Seireitou, thanks for hel-" Without warning, Seireitou turned around, landing a punch on Ryan's face, throwing him into a rock. Seireitou stood over Ryan, throwing off rounds at Ryan's face and gut. He then grabbed Ryan by the hair and raised him up to meet his eye to eye, Ryan's left eye barely being able to open. "You are an idiot, Ryan. Leaving before your training was not even close to done." he stated, his demeanor being that of a strict teacher, then a friend. "Your Hollow abilties, nay, both your Hollow and Shinigami powers are immature, because you lack the most important thing." Seireitou continued, letting go of Ryan as he fell to the floor. Normally, Ryan would've got up, cursing at Sei... However, Ryan knew this time, that he F***ed up big time. Putting both himself and possibly Matt in harm's way, without even making sure he could handle the Arrancar of Akujin. Seireitou sighed, "Matt." he called back to Ryan's cousin, Matthew Toshiro. Matt looked up, "Ah, yes Seireitou?" he asked, wondering what the Vizard leader could want with him. He looked over to Matt, "In Buddhism, your name would've been Daeshim or Great Mind. Meaning, that I expect that you are keeping track of Ryan's countless mistakes." he requested, though possibly being sarcastic in a sense, making Matt look down. Seireitou turned back to Ryan, "Get you and your cousin healed up. Then... we leave for the training." he ordered. Ryan looked at Sei, and smiling, "You got it." The Early Movements of Peril A few hours and a Cheeseburger later, Seireitou and the two cousins had entered a Garuganta, returning to a shore of the Rukongai. Ryan looked around, "Hmm... What is this place?... I've never seen or heard about it in the Gotei 13's records..." he pondered, looking out into the ocean. Seireitou walked to the water, as the waves made the wakes enter the shore gently, as Cherry Blossoms fall from a tree. "This is known as Reiji Maigo, a secluded part of the Soul Society, kept secret by the Order of the Vizards since over 10,000 years ago. The location is passed on to every Vizard leader, from generation to generation." he had stated, as he looked back to Ryan and Matt, "However, the location of your training will be locationed on Kakusei, an island over 5000 miles away from this shore. He pointed outwards, into the sunny skies of the secluded area. "All is One and One is All." Seireitou stated. Ryan looked back to Seireitou, "What..?" he asked. However, Seireitou meerly continued, "You will spend one month on that island by yourself, and I mean your'''self." he stated, taking out Ryan's zanpakuto from it's sheath and threw it on the floor, and focused his spiritual pressure downwards, at the blade. :"Wo mên tsai t'iên shang ti fu, :yüan jên tu tsun Ni ti ming wei sheng, :'yüan Ni ti kuo chiang lin, :'yuan Ni ti chih yi hsin tsai ti shang, :'ju t'ung hsing tsai t'ien shang. :'Wo men jih yung ti yin shih, :'chin jih t'su yü wo mên, :'miên wo mên ti chan, :'ju t'ung wo mên mien jên ti chai. :'Pu chao wo mên yü chiên shih t'an, :'chiu wo mên t'o li hsiung ê, :'yin wei kuo tu c'hüan ping jung yüeh c'hüan shih ni ti :'shih shih wu c'hiung a mên." He had stated, as the blade of Ryan's burst into millions of small pieces that began to evaporate into cherry blossom like flowers. The flowers began raising to the air, disinegrating upon raising. Ryan stared at Seireitou, pissed and confused, "What the hell was that for?! That was my partner!" he sneered. Seireitou stared back, letting off killer intent making Ryan sweat and calm down. "Your partner? You mean the sword that couldn't cut that Arrancar? The one that you couldn't even protect?" he replied. Ryan stared downwards, being silent. "Once more, all is one and one is all. In a month's time, I will come to the island personally and ask you what this phrase means. If you tell me the right answer, then you will regain your Zanpakuto and..." he began. "And?" asked Ryan, but, it was too late, for Ryan was already on the island, a comic anger vein appeared on his forehead, "SEIREITOU!!!" Ceaseless Thoughts Ryan walked along the shoreline, his mind riddled with thoughts. ''"Damn that Sei, stranding me on this island while Akujin is out there, getting stronger..." he thought, stopping, and closed his eyes. :"All is One and One is All"' He remembered Seireitou's words, but understanding them, but far from close. What could this phrase mean? And how would it even help his own training? Ryan was pissed, confused, and hungry all at the same time. Seireitou left him there, with nary a thing to drink or to eat. Or even a weapon to kill any animals with. "Arrh!!" yelled out Ryan, angry at this whole situation, but remained calm, for he had a month to figure out the answer to this pertensous riddle. As he walked around the shoreline, he noticed a rabbit that was stuck to a bush branch. He walked over, feeling sorry for the rabbit, but his own stomach began to grumble. He sighed and kneed over, "Im sorry for this, little guy..." he remorsed, tying a vine around the rabbit's feet and tied him up to take with him for dinner. Suddenly, a red fox burst from the bush, biting into Ryan's shoulder, making Ryan cringe in pain. "Ah! Dammit!!" he cursed, knocking the Fox off of him as the Fox ran away. Ryan panted slightly, as three more Foxes walked out from the bushes. "Bring it on bastards!!" he challenged, as the Foxes lashed at Ryan one by one. After several minutes of Fox beatings, Ryan finally shook them off, though lost the rabbit in the process, and his arms were both cut up and bit. "Tuh." he sighed, going towards the water, dipping his hands in the salt water, cringing at the salt in his blood, but nevetheless, his wounds were clean, somewhat. He thought carefully, about everything, and grinned. "29 more days of this? I can handle this!" he yelled out with heart, and then sighed sadly, "I wish I had soem food though..." he stated with his stomach growling. 20 Days later 20 days had passed from the moment Ryan entered the island. He was lying down, similar to one who was defeated. He stared up to the sky. ''"I can't keep goin... It's too much..." he thought to himself. He peered over to see a moth that had been killed, and was being quietly divided by ants who were starving for food. Ryan stared weakly, "A moth... having no importance in the grand scheme of things... and yet, we '''know' it was alive..."'' he thought as his eyes opened widely. He forced himself up to a sitting position, staring down, "That's it! That's the answer!" he roared in his mind. He got up, and stared over at the sun, "I cannot die now. Not yet!" he roared once more, his mind riddled with thoughts of his friends, escepially Matt. He could not die here, no matter what. The Month Ends Finally, the month ended, and Seireitou along with Matt took a boat to the island, to see a battered Ryan sitting on his knees, awaiting their arrival. Seireitou walked out, and stared down at Ryan, "Well then Ryan, have you found the answer?" he asked the young man on his knees. Ryan simply stared back and grinned, "The World is the All! And I am the One!" he stated, with no hesitation in his voice. Seireitou stared comically and roared with laughed, leaving a flabbergasted Ryan. "Good, now your training can begin." Seireitou declared. Charms of a Champion